


Chapter 9: Schrodinger's cat

by Heligena



Series: Season 2 Drabbles [9]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Empathy, F/F, Fluff, Motivations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heligena/pseuds/Heligena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 ep 9 drabble up guys</p><p>Felt really bad for Jeep in this ep and also thought Carmilla might have some empathy for him given her past so...yeah, this short scene happened in my brain.</p><p>Also I needed to add some fluff to the angst that's happening lately so  there's that too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 9: Schrodinger's cat

“Are you ok?”

Laura settled herself neatly on the edge of the sofa Carmilla was splayed out on and nudged an unresponsive shoulder with her own.  
She was met with a familiar raised eyebrow.

“Besides being corralled into spying on my own sister for the ‘safety of mankind and all its unparalleled achievements?’ Sure. I’m absolutely spiffy.”

Her gaze flicked away from Laura for a moment before returning; a small motion in and of itself but one the tiny blonde noticed nonetheless. Reaching out softly, she pushed back a stray hair from her girlfriend’s forehead then letter her pinkie tap the skin there.

“What’s going on in there?”

Carmilla frowned. “Meaning?”

“You keep looking over at my laptop as if you want to check its still there.”

“That’s ridiculous.” A scowl lit up the brunette’s features. “Everyone knows I hate that thing. It’s caused nothing but trouble since you brought it here, vlogs and all and there’s cookie crumbs wedged so tightly between the keys on the keyboard that I can’t even type an email on it and...its got too many firefly stickers on the case and its just ugly and stupid.”

Laura couldn’t help herself. The giggle working its way up her throat burst out and she was forced to lean into Carmilla’s neck to bury the sound, her body shaking silently next to her.

“Do you think you might be overreacting just a little bit there?” she mumbled into the soft skin underneath the other girl’s ear before placing a spontaneous yet delicate kiss there.  
A kiss that caused a hum to escape Carmilla’s mouth.

“All those reasons are perfectly valid,” came the reply before Carmilla was lightly grasping Laura’s chin and turning it towards her so that her lips could find her girlfriend’s. “And I stand by them.”

Losing herself in soft, pliant kisses and the warm tongue that dragged sensually along her upper one, Laura almost forgot what she had been saying. Almost.  
But then she was dragging herself away for a moment, from the heat and pull of her girlfriend’s body and breathing heavily as she stared into the vampire’s dilated eyes.

“So what’s changed?”

“Huh?”

“You have a strained relationship with my laptop. I get it. But that’s nothing new. So what’s getting you so worked up about it now?”

Carmilla shifted uncomfortably stretching her spine out as best she could, giving herself a moment before she turned back to those searching chocolate eyes.  
Lowering her eyes to the floor, she blew out a hot breath. “It’s not...the computer.”

Laura puzzled over that. “Then what...”

“J.P.”

The blonde screwed up her nose as she absorbed the answer. “I...I didn’t know you guys were so close.”

Entwining their fingers together still without offering any eye contact, Carmilla let the feel of soft skin sliding against her own comfort her.

“We aren’t. We’ve barely had a conversation actually since the Ginger Kevorkian is always part of the deal. It’s just....”

She hesitated as if sifting through versions of what she wanted to say.

“...I know what it’s like. How it feels to be trapped inside four walls; knowing that you’re too big for the space holding you and waiting for it to burst because it’s too flimsily built. Feeling like skin and muscle that’s been tamped down to fit into a square that was never meant to contain something alive and thinking.”

Laura’s insides twisted and turned as the words tricked slowly from her girlfriend’s mouth and her fingers tightened unconsciously around those they were linked with. Trying to comfort her without even speaking.

“The way he described it. Knowing that day by day there’s somehow less of yourself there but not being able to do anything about it.... Remembering that you used to be able to speak a hundred languages and not being able to recall more than a few words from any...it’s a pretty awful fate for anyone to be dealt.  
”  
Carmilla suddenly felt warm arms wrap around her as she realised her voice had caught a little and the humiliation, the sheer embarrassment of that caused her to freeze for a moment. But then, she told herself how stupid she was being. This was Laura. Her Laura. The only person who had steadfastly refused to judge her for anything she said. So she took advantage of the comfort the tiny blonde offered so freely and relaxed a little into the embrace.

“You’re not mad?”

Laura laughed sadly. “Why would I be mad?”

“Because the reason I agreed to the idiot squad’s plan wasn’t...”

“Just because I asked you to?”

Carmilla nodded sombrely and Laura smiled at the seriousness etched into her features. “Carm...I might be a lot younger than you and maybe I am technically some small town provincial girl but I still get how complicated this situation is.” Dragging their paired hands up to her lips she kissed them before pushing them back against the brunette’s chest.

“We all have our reasons for doing what we’re doing and I’d bet a whole box of cookies that not one of them is simple.” She tilted her head for a moment. “The fact that you’re able to feel empathy for what Jeep’s going through after all this time is...an amazing thing. And the fact that you shared it with me...” 

Her voice trailed off for a moment as her eyes started to glisten and Carmilla reached out to try and wipe them off but Laura turned her face away embarrassedly as she tried to get herself under control.

“Hey...”

Laura sniffed though she tried to disguise it and peered back at her girlfriend whose lips were turned upwards at the edges.

“You know that I’m doing this because you asked me to as well, right?”

Laura nodded a little guiltily before Carmilla was resting her chin on her shoulder and her arms were locked securely around her back again. Where they fit so perfectly.

“A whole box of cookies huh?”

Laura stuck her tongue out though the brunette couldn’t see it. “Shut up.”

“A whole box. Who knew you were such a high roller?”

They both smiled at that though neither of them was aware of it.


End file.
